Alice Human Sacrifice
by IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor
Summary: 'Tell me was it ever Wonderland' NOT A SONG!FIC! The dream is trying to find a replacement for his Alice through six people that are kings in their own right. One however isn't actually an Alice but rather a rival dream. Implied PuzzleShipping.


Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

Alice Human Sacrifice

**Author Note: **This isn't a song fic, the poem here doesn't match to any of the translations or covers of the song Alice Human Sacrifice AT ALL, go on check, therefore it's legal. LEGAL I TELL YOU! On with the dead things.

…

_Once upon a time there was a dream._

_And this dream was so small it seems,_

_That no one could remember it,_

_Not even a little bit._

_This dream desperate to be known,_

_Decided to let humans make the world their own._

_Sadly this dream was a nightmare,_

_Wanted pain because he didn't care._

_So he destroyed the dreams and let the dreamers burn._

_But even dreams have to learn,_

_That someone, somewhere can beat you._

_The two of stars did, it's true!_

Once upon a time someone dreamed me. And that person breathed their very soul into me. I would play with the boy and destroy his fears; then he died and I was all alone. Playing with other children after that was difficult, they wouldn't remember me. I grew old and alone. Desperate to not be alone I decided to let those with dreams craft worlds to live in and so we could play without me forgotten. It worked at first but then I realized I didn't want a new friend, I wanted him. So I would replace my boy Alice with another one, another Alice. I admit I did get upset if they were too different so I would get rid of them if they did not behave like Alice. I do believe now that my Alice is one of a kind.

_The first Alice lived in forest greens,_

_Where his mind was haunted by memories of dark machines._

My first Alice was a red head by the name of… something, oh it's irrelevant. He lived in a forest and was the most different from my Alice. I met him when he was musing about his brother's 'disappearance'. I told him the truth.

"Hello my name is Bakura, come play with me." I demanded.

"What? No, can't."It murmured into it's hands.

"And why not?" I asked.

"Because I need to find my brother."

"What's his name?"

"I d-don't remember. I don't even remember mine."

"So sad."

I patted his shoulder and it smiled awkwardly. I looked into it's grey eyes and saw no traces of my Alice.

"Be gone, your brother's dead." I said, taken by malice.

Suddenly it stood up with recognition in it's grey eyes.

"I remember! It's Kaiba's fault, he murdered my brother by building those damned machines! I told him not to but everyone always agrees with golden boy! I'll make them pay! I will show them the consequences of their actions!" It laughed.

Stumbling off into the woods the red head laughed and I followed.

_Favoring a simple sword instead,_

_He sought to turn his world red._

I followed behind the person silently until it came upon a large town in the forest. Grabbing the sword that hung from its hip it laughingly ran into a huge building. A brown-haired man held his shoulders and shook him.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

The red head merely laughed. Slapping him to the ground it screamed almost like something was bursting from it's mouth,

"I remember you suggesting to combat the Blue Country we ought to build the dark machines that burned my brother alive!"

"It was only a suggestion! I didn't think anyone would build it!" Screamed the man in defense.

"But it was you that planted the thoughts in their minds! So isn't it your fault after all?" The man asked in screams.

"You are being unreasonable, please put the sword down!" begged the man lying on the floor.

Laughing the first Alice drove the sword into the man's neck and he clutched his bleeding throat. It laughed down at him and taking the blade fast with his right hand he slaughtered the rest of the screaming persons in that building and that town.

_This Alice was beaten in a duel,_

_Trapped in a stone cage like a fool._

As it ran to another town the red head screamed with the pain that must come from sudden insanity. Coming from behind the still bleeding man with a sword fast in his hand threw a rock with the other. Bouncing off the back of it's head the small rock shattered on the ground covered with red. It turned to see the man.

"Hey, you wanna fight?" It asked.

"Yes, duel me." The man replied with blood trickling from the open wound.

The red head after spinning on it's heels rushed for the man faster than I expected. The bleeding man parried it and grabbed my first Alice with his spare hand. It gasped and fell to the ground.

"Sadly you are far too violent to handle your weapon well. I'm sorry but you have to go somewhere where you can't harm anyone ever again." The brown haired said.

The red head laughed and grabbed onto the ankle of the saner man before using his pants leg to get back up and place the blade against his already bleeding neck. It laughed again.

"Die!" It shrieked.

A dagger pierced my first Alice straight through. The man frowned and grabbed it by the shirt before dragging it off deep into the forest. Screaming and kicking the Jack of Spades was taken. The man took his sword and swiftly left a K on the red head's cheek. At that moment my first Alice was taken by long black hands deep into a stone cage.

"Amelda you deserved this; no matter whom tell you, you were right you are wrong. Take your rightly deserved punishment." The man said as his blood spilled onto the ground.

The man collapsed in that place with a blank expression. I have to say I was not upset at the loss.

_If it wasn't for the tales that were said,_

_All there would be would be red._

And gradually Amelda, yes that was her name, was forgotten. However tales were told about her existence deep within the forest to keep just a shred of memory alive and through these tales I grew stronger. The blood never faded to brown or black or nothing you know, it remained red on the trails where she wandered. Quite a sad fate.

_The second Alice was full of grace;_

_Blessed with a smile always on his face._

The next Alice was a younger man with spikey brown hair. He was bouncy and a bit annoying but far closer to my Alice than Amelda. But he was far too loud to be Alice so I did what I did to Amelda to him, I told him things he forgot. Everyone in Wonderland forgets something important, they weren't meant to know. Amelda forgot about the death of his brother because it would ruin the kindness in him to know about the death, the other Alices forgot about things that would have made them hate as well. I nearly forgot my Alice but I am only partially a part of Wonderland. I recall walking over to that boy whilst he rested on a hammock in a small town.

"Hello." I said.

"'ello." He replied with a thick accent.

"Would you like to play?" I asked him.

"Sure mate." He replied. "What do ya wanna play?"

"Let's pretend we're minstrels." I suggested.

He smirked.

"A'right! Sounds like fun, I haven't sung since something happened."

"What happened?" I asked the young man.

"Can't remember, sorry, now let's start." He smiled.

He began to loudly sing about my fist Alice.

"**The first Alice loved on forest greens,**

**Where his mind was haunted by memories of dark machines.**

**Favoring a simple sword instead,**

**He sought to turn his world red.**

**This Alice was beaten in a duel,**

**Trapped in a stone cage like a fool.**

**If it wasn't for the tales that were said,**

**All there would be would be red." **He sung loudly.

He was too loud and his blue eyes reflected a hidden obsession. The world distorted as he sang his notes, I saw them written on the skies in big, black and bold lettering. I was once again taken by malice at the false Alice. I stopped his notes and told him of his tragedy. The Alice sung as I said it too.

_He decided to fill the lands with sound._

_But then a tragedy turned his soul around._

"So why did she leave you?" I asked.

"Who leave me mate?" He asked back with an eyebrow raised.

"The peafowl left you alone to burn." I said.

He stopped his notes and the words in the sky fell. They were burning just like the blue in his eyes was being eaten by hatred and pain.

"Mai." He whispered.

The boy walked off in a daze into the center of town. He sang the whole time.

"**Lonely streets full of people without meaning,**

**Only I was dreaming of anything more.**

**I dream of Mai and me,**

**I dream of me never being lonely again."** He sung slowly and almost heavenly.

He sung in place and a crowd gathered around to hear the beautifully singing and perhaps see the mad man. He cried into the bold words that flowed out of his mouth like water. Still in that bold colour they drifted through an open window to a blonde woman. She walked out and then ran to the singing boy. The people around him were clapping.

"**I feel my hate for her rising,**

**Every second.**

**Every second she stands then,**

**Waiting for anyone but me." **The word pelted the woman.

She ran straight up to him.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

_This Alice was taken with rage,_

_And when a woman had to engage,_

The second Alice stopped singing and drew a small gun.

"Mai shut up." He ordered.

"V-Varon?" She stuttered.

"You left me all alone and now you HAVE to pay. You even used magic to make me forget. Was he worth it?" The boy asked.

"What are you talking about?" The woman asked back.

The crowd ran off. Those humans didn't even bother to help the poor woman or boy. I stood back and watched the bloodshed.

"Tell me why you left me!" He begged.

"I left you because I didn't love you." She replied.

My first Alice sobbed even harder at that.

"It's not true! It's not true, it's not, it's not, it's not." He screeched.

"I don't, I'm sorry." The woman told him.

The boy took the gun and put it against his head.

"SAY YOU'LL COME BACK!" He screamed.

She shook her head and he flipped out. Pulling the trigger the King of Diamonds slumped against the ground. The woman brushed her hand against his face and took of her jacket to give him dignity. I didn't care.

_He shot himself at the pinnacle of pain._

_And thus the poor boy was never seen again._

And then Varon was forgotten by all except those that heard his voice and saw his words whom told his tale and I grew yet even stronger from that. His music was never sung again though. No matter who sung them it always sounded horrible. So he lived only in tales. I suppose it' good that no one ever sing of him, I may grow too fast and collapse upon myself.

_The third Alice was a man of the sea,_

_But when a demon couldn't let the man be_

My third Alice was a periwinkle haired man. He was quite handsome and all bowed because of that. he lived in Atlantis, the largest kingdom in Wonderland. He was far from my Alice, almost as far as Amelda but he seemed so kind I had to check. I told him of truths and lies and he took it all in stride so I summoned a green demon to dispose of him. This Alice was so strong he took it as his own. I recall the conversation.

"WHY AREN'Y YOU AFRAID OF ME?" I screamed.

"Because I can't be afraid of a little boy." He replied.

The man stood up and walked away from me.

I kicked him from behind. He turned and used one slender hand to brush the hair from my face.

"I am not your Alice alright?" He asked.

"I know! So that's why you have to go!" I pouted.

"I don't have to do anything my child."

I bite his tiny hand and he yelped before hitting me across the face. My necklace glowed and what came out was a small green demon. It threw it's body against the man's eye and he screamed.

_This man took the power as his own._

_He became the most powerful man known._

The green demon fought with the man before he shoved it into his eye. Shaking his head the man stood up and laughed openly at me.

"My child, nothing is stronger than me!" He boasted.

I ran off before he could catch me and observed him from behind the scenes. I will destroy his world and make him regret hitting me. Aren't I too precious for this? I floated watching as he walked into a grand hall and all eyes turned to look at him.

"I am much stronger than I was but hours ago and thus I demand control of this kingdom." He smiled.

"You may be stronger but you have a corruption deep within your heart." Said and older man.

"Silence father."

"Dartz please don't do this."

The older man smiled and every other person in the room swooned.

"Would someone please kill him?" My third Alice asked the group.

Another older man took a knife and stabbed the third Alice's father to death. The Alice continued to beam as he was crowned king. And no one cared about the deaths he brought. He is truly the most powerful man ever known.

_This Alice was the proudest of them all,_

_And with pride comes a fall,_

The man forgot about me after a decade. He was busy ruling his kingdom and so I walked up to him one day and told him a new truth that would etch insanity in his tow-toned eyes. With a smile he kneeled down to me.

"What is it my child?" He asked.

"You're going to die on day." I said.

His smile dropped as he realized what I said was true. The third Alice stepped back and vomited. He brushed the stray acid of his lips and murmured to whatever false Gods he worships,

"I will not die, I will not die."

Shoving past all his admirers he decided that the only way to keep his youth would be to bathe in the blood of virgins, the nut. Calling his advisor to his side he commanded,

"Bring me a young woman every year so I may stay king forever."

"Yes sir." The advisor replied.

The Queen of Clovers smiled to himself and me.

"I will never die."

_He was afraid of withering away,_

_And so this Alice is here to stay._

My third Alice hasn't died yet but give it time. I assume that it won't actually work and he will wither away. That's so funny! I hated him anyway, such a serious Alice and so far from mine. I hope everyone forgets about him but the fact that his name is whispered through the lands fuels me even more. I am strong, only one more Alice to go.

_Wandering the paths of a wonderful world,_

_Where this very tale unfurled._

_With an invitation from the Queen of Hearts,_

_The journey starts._

Something strange happened though, the Queen of Clovers sent the ace of hearts to my next Alices. He seems to think himself more important than anyone else. These Alices were so very close to something but they were too corruptible of their own good. Aw well I was strong enough without them. I wonder what I even wanted from the Alices in the first place.

_The fourth Alice were corrupted twins,_

_Whom wandered even where the tale begins._

A tall and broad man was the male and the female had marking on her face and feathers in her hair. She smiled silently at the older brother and he smiled back. Sitting beneath a tree they discussed the world and all it's horrible and terrible sins in a silent dance. The older Alice half saw a thin card in his sister's hair and plucked at it. They say instructions on it to where the Queen of Clovers was waiting for them. The younger sister tried in vain to stop her older brother from leaving the place yet he ran off into the door marked with a Spade. He wandered through the town splattered with blood and the long decomposed bodies still on the ground. The older brother wasn't shocked or scared and continued walking. The younger sister glided behind him with fear in her eyes. I stared at this train wreck and let them continue down their path to destruction.

_Coming upon a forest filled with red,_

_The pure younger sister said,_

The older brother followed the blood red trails into the forest where the Jack of Spades was imprisoned. Coming upon the stone cage the older half of an Alice stood in awe at the red head with her head buried in the leaves in the cage. With his mouth partially opened he walked ever closer as his sister tried to pull him back frantically and no one was there to see this tragedy. I seem to bring sadness all that I go. What was I even looking for an Alice for? I can't recall something, someone precious.

_"I know she seems nice,_

_But always think twice."_

"Please big brother don't! I know she's beautiful but she's in there for a reason!" Pleaded the younger half an Alice.

"She seems so lonely…" He smiled reaching for the bars.

Jack of Spades stopped and looked at them both.

"Open it." She ordered.

"Of course." The half an Alice swooned.

"No!" The other begged.

I didn't even tell them a truth and yet they doomed themselves. They weren't even that close but they were so memorable, so unforgettable, I will always be remembered because of their deaths. I remember only thoughts of growth and strength. I know there was someone precious to me. I can't recall them at all.

_The strong older brother pursued and continued._

The older brother began to pull at the gate and the Queen of Clovers made an appearance.

"Don't let her go my child." He told the young man.

"And why not?" The Ace of Heart asked.

"She'll kill you in a heartbeat."

"See big brother!" The other Ace of Heart interjected.

"I need you my child to revive my youth." The Queen of Clovers said.

"You need me?" The Ace of Hearts asked.

"Yes." The Queen replied.

"No!" The other Ace of Hearts screamed.

The Queen smiled seductively and set the Ace of Heart heart aflame. He blushed and was completely infactuated.

"Bring your sister to me." The Queen of Clovers ordered.

And he did. The other Alice of Heart screamed as the knife ripped through her breast and the Jack of Spades cried in solitude. The tears fell to the ground as she prayed for the soul of the other Ace of Heart. Realizing what he'd done the Alice of Heart dropped and held his sister fast as the blood drained into the hands of the cruel Queen.

_And now half an Alice is dead,_

_Only really remembered by the red head._

Everyone was shocked at the death of the young woman they didn't even get to know her through her brother. It was so very shocking and thus only the first Alice cried truly for the loss of the girl because she felt the pain and the hate that came through those veins and through those lips as she murmured to her brother. The Queen of Clovers wandered off laughing to himself. I have not seen him since. I think that the person I forgot was an Alice, the real first. I don't know what the others were for, perhaps I never will.

_In a new turn of events a fifth Alice was born._

_The dream could have sworn,_

_That the Alice's totaled only four._

_So why was there one more?_

I know that there were only supposed to be four Alices. Why was he here? Why? Why am I drawn to him if he isn't one? I sit in the palace that was built by my demon slaves and watch him through a looking glass as he travels across the lands. He was so not like the first Alice, loud where he was quiet, vengeful where he was forgiving, cold where he was warm and heartless where he was kind. I don't know why I need him to make people remember me, the Ace of Hearts did it just fine. Why is he here?

_This Alice was a heartless man,_

_And all through wonderland he ran,_

He takes off across the land and runs through the door marked Spades. Well he won't live long then, so why am I concerned? He runs into the stone cage holding the red head with tears slowly dripping from her still young face.

"Hullo." He says. "Have you seen a dream?"

"Yes, years ago." Jack of Spades cries.

"Do you know where it went?"

"Off to the Blue Country."

He runs through a door marked Diamonds and sees the decomposed body of a young man in a coat still on the ground. Sneering at it with malice he runs past and to an older woman with blonde, turning white hair.

"Have you seen a dream?" He asks.

She points to a door marked Clovers and he smiles and nods before running through that one.

_Meeting Alice's one, three and half of four._

_After them Alice number five found a dream's door._

Queen of Clovers glances at the Alice that appeared and with a half hearted smirk leans close to his face.

"Would you like to help me?" He asks.

"No." The Alice replies.

He huffs and puffs and lets it be.

"Where is the dream?" The Alice asks.

The Queen sighs.

"Last time I saw him he was with the Ace of Hearts."

The Alice runs through the door marked Hearts.

Why I he looking for me? What have I done to him? Maybe he wants to play. The remaining Ace is sitting under that tree waiting for someone. The fifth Alice comes to him and smiles sideways.

"Have you seen a dream?" He asks.

The Ace nods and points to my palace.

The Alice runs here and knocks on the door. I open it.

_This Alice was the far from the true one it seems,_

_One filled with dead dreams._

"Dream you forgot why you did this. You did this to replace your dead love, your other half, your Yami. But no one can replace him can they?" Two of Stars smirks and slams the door.

I stand here and let myself fall apart from the realization. I crumble into pieces and my Wonderland with me. If I can't be happy no one can.

_He smiled and told the dream the memories it lost_

_And for that it paid a heavy cost._

I destroy myself completely. I will be complete in another world.

_And so the dream was forgotten and the Alice's were as well._

_Except for the Two of Stars whom broke the spell._

_Of course he is trapped in a nightmare of a hell._

_The Jack of Spades is caged for eternity._

_And the Queen of Clovers withered but was free._

_King of Diamonds and the other Ace of Heart,_

_Weren't alone anymore because they were never apart._

_The Ace of Heart, the other to the to the other one,_

_Couldn't cope with what he'd done._

_And I now that you understand_

_Tell me, was it ever wonderland?_

**Additional Note:**

Amelda is a guy, everyone thinks he is not though and since he's trapped in a cage it isn't on his priority list to say otherwise.

Advisor: Gurimo.

Alice Four: Raphael and Eatos.

Alice Five: Siegfried.

Dream: Yugi. Yeah Yugi.


End file.
